Assassin
by Druzilla
Summary: If ya don't like my fic and have this need to tell me how much I stink, don't bother. I'm fully aware that I'm not good at writing but I don't need someone else to tell me that. I've fixed the grammar. Happy? Kasha, Iceland 16.04.2003 finished
1. PROLOUGE

Title: Assassin  
by: Kasha (Dru on SD-1.com)  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All belongs to J.J., Bad robot, Touchstone TV, etc.  
Summary: "Let's not forget that she is an assassin. She might just be using us."  
Rating: I guess the shows rating.  
Feedback: please!!!!! I need 'em and crave 'em.  
Couples: Syd/Danny, Syd/Alice, Syd/Sark?  
Author's note: A lot of people are probably gonna hate me for this but it was just   
something I had to write. It might end up S/V, S/S or S/A. And this is an AU.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alice was walking down a corridor of the L.A. CIA offices when she sees her ex, Michael Vaughn, walk towards her   
with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Hi, Mike. What's wrong?" She asks the sad agent.  
  
"It's Sydney. She's been captured in Australia." As soon as he finished saying that,  
  
a look of pure fear comes over Alice's face.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you instead of you hearing it from someone else. I know you're good friends." He told his ex.  
  
They didn't follow protocol when they dated.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" She asked him.  
  
"No but we are trying our best to locate her." He told her, as they walked into Alice's desk.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
~Dru, Iceland PLZ, R&R 


	2. CHAPTER1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All belongs to J.J., Bad robot, Touchstone TV, etc.  
  
CHAPTER.1  
  
~*~A WEEK LATER~*~  
  
They finally extracted Syd from the place she'd been held prisoner and moved her to a CIA issued hospital.  
  
Alice hurries up to Syd's room and hugs her.  
  
"I know it's stupid because you can take care of yourselves but I was so scared that you weren't coming back." Alice told Syd, still hugging her.  
  
"Well, It's good that you were worried. Umh, Alice..." Syd said, trying to let Alice know she was crushing her.  
  
"I mean, if not I'd be stuck with all the rent." Alice told in a mock worried tone.  
  
Syd slightly punches her. "Very, very funny. Ha, ha." Syd told her, they rented a flat together and split the rent between themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vaughn had just gone to get some coffee and when he got back he saw Alice and Sydney laughing, and Alice sitting on the bed with Sydney.  
  
He just went in and didn't think more about it than they were good friends.  
  
But then when the nurse came and said the visiting hours were over, Syd asked if her 'Girlfriend' could stay with her?  
  
*Girlfriend? I mean that's what they call they're friends, right? * Vaughn thought, but then he saw, as he left the room, Alice and Syd kissing.  
  
He goes back into the room. That was so against the CIA protocols.  
  
"You do know that the protocols don't allow inner-office relationships." Vaughn asked the two woman.  
  
"We used to date, Vaughn. You didn't seem to care about protocols then, why now? You jealous?"  
  
They were all giving each other an evil eye (AliceVaughn, SydVaughn and VaughnAlice) when Weiss walked in.  
  
"Hey, man. Lets go, visiting hours are over and Kendall wants us. I'm feeling very much hostility in this room, what happened?" Weiss asked, looking at his two friends and the assassin he didn't fully trust yet.  
  
"Oh, Vaughn's just a little jealous that I'm dating his assets." Alice says, as she gives Syd another kiss.  
  
"Whoa!! Is this a dream or something? One of those dreams that a lot of people have at the same time or is this maybe a dare or something?" Weiss asked, Syd and Alice come up to breath.   
  
"Ok, what did I miss?" He asked the still angry/jealous-looking Vaughn.  
  
"Umh... well...you see...it's really simple." Syd starts to say but shuts up and looks at Alice with pleading eyes.  
  
"We're couple." She says, as she again kisses Syd. *Screw CIA protocols. *Alice thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~TWO WEEKS LATER~*~  
  
Syd is back on her feet and has a new assignment. She's supposed to go undercover in this origination named SD.  
  
SD-6 was located in L.A.   
  
But that was just a cell of an umbrella-organization called 'The Alliance'.  
  
SD-1 was in England or something, etc.  
  
Recently there had been a man working there called Mr.Sark.  
  
She accepted but then she had to act like she still killed people for money.  
  
She hoped she wouldn't turn into her old self again.  
  
Because she really didn't want to.  
  
She wanted to forget her old self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She got a meeting with the boss, Mr.Sloane.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight. NO crap about this being the CIA, because I'm not stupid and I know this is not the CIA." She told him, as he was about to say something.   
  
She already hated the little rat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Now, tell me how ya liked it. I'm dying to know.   
  
~Dru, Iceland 


	3. CHAPTER2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All belongs to J.J., Bad robot, Touchstone TV, etc.  
CHAPTER.2  
  
The day after she walked into the SD-6 offices for the first time.  
  
The first person she saw was a big, black, kind-looking man.  
  
He comes over to greet her,  
  
"Hello. My name is Marcus Dixon. What 's you're name?" He asks, as they shake hands.  
  
"My name is Il...Kate Jones. Nice to meet you, Marcus." She told him, she was wearing a black business suit.  
  
Next she met an adorable geek named Marshall.  
  
She was called by Sloane to get to the briefing room, when she got there Marcus, Marshall and off course, the little rat.  
  
When the rat was gonna start speaking someone opens the door and sits down across from Syd.  
  
SARK. Always as damn cute.   
  
When he sees 'Kate' he seems amused and curious.  
  
Sloane begins. "This is Kate Jones. I believe you've everyone except maybe for Mr.Sark here." Sloane says, as he points in Sark's direction.  
  
Everyone except Sark and Sloane probably thought she was fresh out of training.  
  
"Oh, I've met Mr.Sark. More than once." She smirks, very sarkish.  
  
Dixon and Marshall look at each other.  
  
What did she mean?  
  
"Hi 'Ilana'. How have you've been doing, since you dumped me?" Sark asked, Syd was shooting daggers with her eyes at him.  
  
Just at that moment Jack Bristow walked in, "I'm very sorry for this, Sir. But my car broke down for the first time." He sits down,  
  
"Ilana? As in Ilana Derevko?" (And yes Ilana not Irina.) Dixon choked out, this sweet young woman?  
  
A cold-blooded assassin like Sark?  
  
No, it can't be, right?  
  
"Yes, as in Ilana derevko or her given name Sydney Bristow." Sloane said, having way too much fun for Syd's liking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Marshall, Dixon and Sark look at Jack.  
  
Syd had never given Sark her given name. And well, he had believed her when she said her name was Ilana Derevko.  
  
Love makes you do the wacky.  
  
"She's related to you, Mr.Bristow?" Dixon asked the annoyed, older man.  
  
"Yes, this is my daughter. Eight years ago she disappeared. I still don't know where she went. She won't tell me and she came back a successful assassin with a impressive record."   
Jack said, he suspected that Syd had gone to her mother.  
  
"So, what did you hire me to do for you, Mr.Sloane?" She asked, she wanted to get this over with and go back to Alice.  
  
"There's an arms dealer named Ineni Hassan. He's betrayed this organization and me. I want him killed. And since you're such a young, attractive woman you'll have no   
problem getting close enough for the kill. See Marshall for tech. That's all." Sloane walks out, so does Dixon, her dad and Marshall.  
  
It's just her and Sark.  
  
Syd makes a face. "Ewwwww. What an ass." She whispers, Sark smiles.  
  
"How's it going with your new friends?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
He had a pen that put the bugs out for a while.  
  
"You're an ass. I just remembered why I dumped you." Syd says, as she stands up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syd gets home and there waiting for her is, Alice.  
  
"Hi. How was your day?" (Not meant as a serious question but a joke.) Alice asked, as she handed Syd a glass of red wine.  
  
"Don't ask. I met my ex at work today. What an ass." Sydney said; as they sat down to eat the pasta Alice had made.  
  
It looked delicious.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC.....  
  
Now, tell me how ya liked it. I'm dying to know.   
  
~Dru, Iceland 


	4. CHAPTER3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All belongs to J.J., Bad robot, Touchstone TV, etc.  
A/N: This chappy might turn out a bit mushy and stuff but bear with me.  
  
Chapter.3:  
  
"Oh, what's his name?" Alice asked, in-between bites.  
  
"Adam. He works at the same place that I started to work at today." Syd said, then gulped down the   
last of the red wine in her glass.  
  
//Let me know, let me know...  
ah, let me know, let me know  
let me know,  
  
When I feel what I feel  
sometimes it's hard to tell  
you so...//  
  
they just sat and listened to the song. When the song ended, they went to the   
living room to watch a British flick called 'About Adam.' They laughed a bit at the title.  
  
It had Kate Hudson and Stuart Townsend.  
  
They guy who played Lestat in 'The Queen Of The Damned' movie.  
  
They had that movie on DVD.  
  
The lights were turned off and a lot of candles, scented and non-scented,   
were a-light.  
  
Had been through dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In the house across their flat, Sark stood keeping tabs on them.  
  
*So, Sydney's new love-interest is a bird. * He thought, as he saw Syd and Alice kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT DAY: CIA  
  
They had just gotten a tape from an anonymous sender. They listen to the tape and hear   
Sloane talk to Syd when he was hearing her. They didn't put a bug on her, they thought  
it was too risky.  
  
"Did you kill Daniel Hecht, your fiancée?" Sloane asked her,  
  
"Yes, I did. He was becoming a liability. He had to be taken care of. I did it myself." Sydney  
said in a business voice.  
  
Jack, Vaughn, Weiss, Alice and Kendall were all shocked.  
  
"She was probably just putting on a show for him. Don't you think?" Alice asked the others,  
  
"I don't know. Let's not forget that she is an assassin. She might just be using us." Weiss said to  
the others,  
  
"NO!! She's good. She's not using us. She's changed." Alice told them, when she left the room.  
  
"What's with her?" Kendall asked, the only one in the room who was out of the loop.  
  
"Weiss was just bad-mouthing her girlfriend. She can't even imagine that her assassin girlfriend  
could still be evil." Vaughn told him,  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
Now, tell me how ya liked it. I'm dying to know.   
  
~Dru, Iceland 


	5. CHAPTER4 THE END

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All belongs to J.J., Bad robot, Touchstone TV, etc.  
A/N: This chappy might turn out a bit mushy and stuff but bear with me.  
  
CHAPTER.4:  
  
Syd was at home when Alice got home. She stands up and walks to Alice, but senses that   
something's wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" Syd asked, the angry looking Alice.  
  
"We got a tape today. It had you and Sloane on it. You killed you're Fiancée? When you get   
bored of me, are you gonna kill me too?" Alice shouted, She had started calmly but ended up   
shouting.  
  
"No, of course not! And I got guilty after I killed him. I'm sorry. Why would you think that?  
You know I care about you." Syd was telling her, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Get out!!! I can't trust you. I should have never trusted you. Get your stuff later, just get out!!!"  
  
"Please, Alice. Let's talk about this." Syd pleaded but Alice went into the bedroom and locked.  
  
If Syd really wanted she could pick the lock but she didn't see the point so she just left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! *  
  
Syd knocks on Sark's apartment door. A minute later the door is open and a funny looking, groggy  
Sark comes to the door. Probably, hiding a gun in the back off his sweat-pants.  
  
"Ilana?" He asked, half-asleep.  
  
"Sydney, Adam. Call me Sydney." She steps into his flat and hugs him.  
  
He's surprised but hugs her back. She didn't know who else she could go to. Her new friend, Francie, was   
out of town with her boyfriend, Will.  
  
And she hadn't known her CIA-handler long enough.  
  
And don't even get her started on her Dad.  
  
Sark was the only one she trusted.  
  
She trusted an assassin.  
  
THE END!!! ~ PLZ, R&R  
  
BY: Kasha, Iceland (Dru on SD-1.com) 


End file.
